convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dlanor A. Knox
Dlanor A. Knox is a supporting character in the visual novel series [[wikipedia:Umineko:_When_They_Cry|''Umineko No Naku Koro Ni]] and appears in ''Monokuma Rising. Canon Dlanor A. Knox appears in the games End of the Golden Witch, Dawn of the Golden Witch, and Twilight of the Golden Witch. Majority of the games, Dlanor only served as the executioner when it came to being put against the witch, enforcing the Knox's Decalogue and working to deny the concept of magic for the sake of others' safety. She is otherwise known as the Furniture, or servant, of Erika Furudo, and the leader of Eiserne Jungfrau in the Metaworld. Pre-Convergence The assistant was keeping an eye on Erika Furudo's logic battle against Battler during the events of Twilight of the Golden Witch, but spots a strange anomaly nearby their fight and pushes Erika out of the way, the two blacking out soon after. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising Being the assistant of Erika Furudo, it is expected that she would be a prominent character, giving her helping hand in terms of logical memory and efficient combat to those that were acquainted with the detective. For the early rounds, Dlanor was there to recite terms in the Red Truth to support the detective, and only making action when Erika ordered or needed the assistance. In the early stages of the second round, Dlanor finds an average sword in one of the stores at the shopping mall, and has a short spar against one of their early acquaintances, Ruby Rose. As the time came to vote after the murder of River Song, Dlanor had inner distaste towards Erika for leading the vote to execute Ruby, to where after the execution, she went to tell the truth to Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister, about how it came to be. With the addition of avoiding a conflict with Yang, Robin steps in to prevent that certain fight, and results with the fact that she comes to stick around with both Erika and Robin. The Witch Hunter remains silent and only appears to do anything when the time comes for combat. Her involvement sparks back when she, Erika, and Robin, are killed in the fourth round, where she was electrocuted to death. For the beginning of the fifth round, the trio sticks together in the afterlife, and resulting with following Erika back to the main survivor group after delivering the gift in the afterlife. During the trial of the fifth round, Dlanor acts as an evidence mediator with the constant usage of the Red Truth and Blue Truth. That said trial ends with the execution of a traitor, Natsu Dragneel. With the beginning of the sixth round, Dlanor only follows the detective and the tactician around the island, and doesn't do much until the seventh round. In that next round, Erika defeats a doppleganger of the Witch of Certainty, Lambdadelta, and gives Dlanor back the Blades of Truth that happened to be with that doppleganger. This allows Dlanor to fight at her peak and probably higher during the incoming fights that go through this round. After killing off the last traitor, who just so happens to be Ratchet, the very person they were about to execute the last round, everyone was somehow killed altogether. Seeing that Erika was going through a mental relapse, as the detective is actually a game piece that has 'died' two times without the support of a gamemaster, and mostly follows Erika's "last" order: "Help me." After receiving the assistance of Kirei Kotomine and Pretty Boy to help Erika, Dlanor sticks with the group, and right after this, they are sent to solve the last mysteries of this game. While Erika and the rest of the group solves the prior parts of the mysteries, Dlanor takes over for Erika when it came to vote. In the end, they all accomplish in reaching the truth that led to this mess, that they were all in a virtual reality simulation from the start. The Ultimate Game Dlanor makes a brief appearance at the climax of the Murder Game, appearing alongside other Coalition members to aid in the fight against the Arch Demon, taking down many of his lackeys. When the Corpses Cry Dlanor makes another brief appearance in the Witch's Game, aiding the participants in the many mysteries that were created for them. Ragnarok As a Coalition operative on the Ragnarok outpost, Dlanor first appears coming into contact with an independent force at the outpost known as the Ashen One, and later on, a trio consisting of Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega, all of whom she later teamed up with in order to investigate a disturbance in the Undercity of Charon where machine-ware is interfered with. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising When it came to the decisions offered, Dlanor chose to implement herself and the Eiserne Jungfrau into the Coalition. Her reasoning for this choice was to enforce the peace that her 'father' had envisioned, that it was her existence's purpose to keep the disorderly actions that would compromise the multiverse from happening. From time to time, she would receive letters from Erika, who chose to return to the Metaworld. Character Relationships * Erika Furudo ''- An antagonist from 'Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, she is the detective that Dlanor was originally contracted to serve in the role as "Furniture." Their relationship remains business-like, and it could be said from both of their Epilogues that they do have some type of awkward friendship that most don't realize. * Robin Tact ''- The protagonist of 'Fire Emblem: Awakening who also debuted in Monokuma Rising. Despite her usual monotone self, there were times where she appeared to have affirmative impressions towards him. This is probably because Erika was involved in a way. * Kirei Kotomine - ''An antagonist of 'Fate/stay night' who also made his debut in ''Monokuma Rising. Again, she did have some affirmative impressions towards him as well, and this is because of Erika's involvement. * Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long ''- Two major characters from 'RWBY' who also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. In contrast to Erika's relationship with these two, Dlanor did bring some concerns towards the two. Examples of this is where she had a friendly spar against Ruby, and where Dlanor told the truth about Ruby's execution to Yang and attempts to comfort her. Trivia * Dlanor's title for Monokuma Rising is "Ultimate Witch Hunter." * Her item of importance were her weapons that were dubbed the Blades of Truth, which were separately the Red Key and the Blue Key. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Coalition Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:NPCs Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Ragnarok Category:Right Hand of the Magic God